We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun
by thelilacfield
Summary: Life in any glee club is eventful, filled with drama, lack of continuity and other strange happenings that make no sense. It's just that New Directions and the Warblers have it worst. - Drabble collection, featuring friendships and pairings.
1. Sex In Progress

Welcome, dear reader, to my latest drabble collection. I'm asking for it, having about five of these on the go, but I have so many ideas and they can't all turn into oneshots! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun<span>

Chapter One: Sex In Progress

"Dude, I made you a sign," Puck said proudly, pulling the stiff card out of his bag and presenting it to Kurt with a flourish. When the countertenor saw the words he'd written in enormous, eye-catching bright red letters, his eyes widened and his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair.

"'Sex in progress'?" he asked sceptically, turning the sign over in his hands as if looking for some sort of prank.

"Yeah, it'll be helpful!" Puck exclaimed in satisfaction. "You won't get disturbed and I won't have to listen to everyone complaining about walking in on you! It's win-win!"

"I...um...okay. Thanks, I think," Kurt said slowly, stowing the sign away in his bag and walking away from Puck with a slightly unnerved look on his face. Puck just smirked, knowing that everyone who had laughed at his had underestimated how useful that sign would come to be.

Of course, his predictions backfired on him a few days later when, while visiting the Hummel-Hudson and beating zombies to a pulp with Finn, he walked in on Kurt and Blaine in a rather mind-searing position.

In his defence, that _**DO NOT DISTURB **_sign was just _asking _to be ignored.

* * *

><p>Like or no like? Personally, I can totally see Puck doing something like this ;)<p>

Or perhaps that's my desire to see just _one person _walking in on Kurt and Blaine.

All the awards if that person happens to be Cooper and that scene happens to be the opening of the next episode.

But I'm rambling. You can leave prompts in the reviews if you so wish :D


	2. So No One Told You

Rachel-centric, for my eighth favourite glee character :D

* * *

><p><span>We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun<span>

Chapter Two: So No One Told You

_~i'll be there for you_

_when the rain starts to pour~_

Rachel Berry is a butterfly. A rare species, bursting at the seams with talent and life and flashing jewel-bright colours.

Rachel Berry is a star. Burning brighter than even the sun, shining and gleaming and shimmering for the world.

Rachel Berry was born to fly away. To reach for the skies, to find her calling in the spotlights and sheet music, to realise her dreams and see them come true.

Rachel Berry never expected for life to turn out this way. She never expected to fall in love at sixteen, or have a ring on her finger by her eighteenth birthday, or realise that she didn't always have to take the spotlight.

She stands on stage with her friends, her team mates, one arm around Mercedes' shoulders and her other hand in Finn's warm, sure grasp.

The music starts, filling them up. The beat pulsates through the stage beneath their feet, through the flashing lights, through their whole bodies.

Rachel Berry was meant to shine, born to shine. But other stars shine just as brightly, and together they create a galaxy that shines as bright as a supernova.

_"So no one told you life was gonna be this way..."_

* * *

><p>Nice to see you all again, my lovelies!<p>

Song used in this chapter was _I'll Be There For You _by The Rembrandts!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Using, But Not Abusing

And I don't even know where this idea came from. Roll with it, 'kay? ;)

* * *

><p><span>We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun<span>

Chapter Three: Using, But Not Abusing

"So, what you're saying is you want to use me to pick up chicks?"

"Not _just _you. You and Blaine."

"Puck, I can think of at least three things wrong with your request."

"I see nothing wrong. I just want you and Blaine to come to the bar with me tonight and make out next to me so I can get some!"

"Do you remember the last time we all got drunk together?"

"Obviously. Dude, you fell headfirst down the stairs. And Blaine thought you were dead. He was in hysterics. It was hilarious. Mike even got it on camera."

"Oh dear God. If we come out with you tonight, will you burn the film?"

"Only if you get me at least five numbers."

"Ugh, deal."

"Shake on it?"

"You're incorrigible."

"You love me."

"I beg to differ."

...

"So how many numbers did you get?"

"Ten. How many hours did you spend with your tongue down Blaine's throat?"

"I wasn't counting. I was a little distracted."

"_Hot_!"

"Brittany, not you too. I had enough of that at the bar last night!"


	4. Things We Can't Change

We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun

Chapter Four: Things We Can't Change

"You know, it was an excellent idea to wear our _Born This Way _shirts again before graduation," Rachel said, admiring the enormous **NOSE **stretched out across her torso.

"Some people's have changed," Quinn observed, grinning down at the **LIKES BOTH **on her shirt. Next to her, Tina nodded and pouted. Everyone had laughed at the fact that her shirt now read** A JUNIOR**. But, truly, she longed to change her age and journey off to college with the rest of her friends and her boyfriend.

Laughter had also greeted Sugar, Rory and Joe's efforts. Sugar's shirt read **CONCEITED **and Rachel had had to explain to half the glee club what it meant. Rory's shirt read **STEREOTYPICAL IRISH**, which had of course lead to everyone yelling, "Top o' the morning to yeh!" at the tops of their voices in terrible fake Irish accents. And Joe's read, in smaller letters than everyone else's, **MY ONLY FRIEND WAS MY MOM**, something that had sent most of the group into a crazed fit of the giggles.

Meanwhile, most of the boys hadn't changed their shirts. Mike's now read **DADDY ISSUES**, which wasn't strictly about him, but had been accepted. Finn, Puck, Artie and Sam stood proudly in their shirts, reading **CAN'T DANCE**, **I'M WITH STUPID**, **FOUR EYES **and **TROUTY MOUTH **respectively.

Mercedes' shirt now read **CHEATER**, and everyone could see from the pain in her eyes that she regretted that mistake more than anything. Next to her stood Brittany and Santana, in matching **LIKES GIRLS **shirts, holding hands and singing the same lines of the song over and over again.

_"No matter gay, straight or bi, lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to survive!"_

But those who stole the show were Kurt and Blaine, in their, for lack of a better word, _coordinating _shirts. Sugar had screamed in happiness when they'd walked in, holding hands and positively _beaming_, with Blaine's shirt reading **LOVES KURT **and Kurt's reading **LOVES BLAINE**.

"I think you've missed the point of the assignment," Artie told them with a stern look over his glasses. "You're supposed to have something on your shirt you're ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of it," Blaine said, smiling lovingly at Kurt. "But it _is _something I can't change." Kurt smiled back at him.

"Neither can I," he whispered before leaning in.

"Aw!" Tina squealed as their lips were a hair's breadth away from each other, clasping her hands together with shining eyes. Several glares were turned on her. "I ruined the moment, didn't I."

"_YES_!" her team mates shouted.

* * *

><p>Yeah. Awesome, no? ;)<p>

Thanks to Bobbi - **ihavearedvine **- for this idea :)


	5. Celebrate Good Times, Come On!

So it was the sixth years last day at school today, and the celebrations were so insane - there was a dummy in school uniform hung over the balcony with a sign saying _THE CHAMBER OF SECRET HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE _- I felt like this just needed to be written.

AND MY HEART IS BREAKING! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST OVER! D',:

* * *

><p><span>We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun<span>

Chapter Five: Celebrate Good Times, Come On!

It's not every day you arrive at school to find a mass of red and white balloons tied to every bar of the gates, every post of the fence and anything that a balloon can be feasibly attached to - and then some.

Or see a group of people painted entirely yellow run past screaming and spraying canned whipped cream at each other.

Or find football players with slushie cups attached to their heads with elastic and masses of blue and green streamers whipping around their necks, wrists, hips and ankles in the welcome summer breeze.

Or, indeed, a series of graffiti slogans covering every wall in the place, the words ranging from _CLASS OF 2012, GOODBYE MOTHERFUCKERS! _in an untidy black scrawl to _NEW DIRECTIONS FOR NYC! _in pink and yellow to _CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! _in a veritable rainbow of colours, added to by anyone with enough sense to bring a can of spray paint.

And the seniors later celebrated by taking turns to buy alcohol, getting incoherently drunk, telling stories they'd once vowed never to let pass their lips and eventually turning melancholy in the wee hours of the morning and crying all over each other.

Meanwhile, the juniors were planning how they could possibly top these celebrations for their own legendary graduation when Brittany Pierce had an idea that, truly, would come only once in a lifetime.

"Indoor fireworks: need I say more?"

* * *

><p>Well, the school celebrations weren't quite this insane. Though someone was painted green.<p>

Hope you enjoyed, as always :D


	6. Big Eyes And Tiny Hands

So, my headcanon for Blaine's family is a confusing place to live (also I have an acute fondness for killing off his dad in AU fics) and I wanted to introduce readers to it and ask if you want to see more of Douglas, Malorie, Cooper and Natalie making cameos in other fics.

* * *

><p><span>We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun<span>

Chapter Six: Big Eyes and Tiny Hands

When he met Malorie in an environment of stiff suits and strip lights, Douglas had dreams.

This beautiful woman would hold his hand, nestle her head into his shoulder, whisper sweet nothings to him and brush a kiss across his lips.

When he slid the band of gold onto warm, precious flesh, Douglas had dreams.

His wife would never have to work. She would be happy and healthy in a stately home in a beautiful town where their sons could run free and wild like little soldiers.

When Malorie cried out with labour pains and Douglas held her hand, he had dreams.

His first-born son would inherit all his wordly goods and be a strong man. He would marry a beautiful woman just as Douglas had, and bring healthy grandchildren to the world.

When they rejoiced that they could have another child after the surgery, Douglas had dreams.

He would look after his second son as Cooper grew into his teenage years, he would teach the tiny baby everything about the world Cooper appeared to have no interest in.

When Malorie blushed and confessed one night of drunken decisions had led to another baby on the way, Douglas had dreams.

He would have a daughter, a girl as beautiful as Malorie. He would teach her to ride a bike and watch Disney princesses sing with her and keep the boys away with a stick and hold her the first time her heart broke.

When he took portrait pictures with his family, Douglas had dreams.

The ten year old sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes would grow up and be a responsible model adult. The two year old with wild curls would grow into a handsome young man and marry a woman who would be good to him. The baby in Malorie's arms would be a strong woman who didn't need a man to tie her down.

When he sent his first-born off to high school, Douglas had dreams.

He would watch Blaine and Natalie grow after Cooper, watch them flit through high school with the ease of the academically-gifted. They would have relationships, but always remember that the best relationships came with a maturity teenagers just didn't have.

When he assisted his younger son in rebuilding a car and wondered what would happen if his gut instincts were true, Douglas had dreams.

Blaine would not be gay. He would meet a girl who was young and restless and one day Douglas would throw confetti over his son and watch him kiss a beautiful woman who had become his wife.

When he rushed to the hospital and saw his second child unconscious on a hospital bed, Douglas had dreams.

The world would grow to accept homosexuality as part of life as he had. The world would see that love was love, no matter what, and Blaine could walk down the street with another man without fear of hate. And Douglas would fight, as his career allowed him to, for his son's right to marry the one he loved.

When his daughter sold a drawing at the school Christmas fair, Douglas had dreams.

His little girl would manage to do the one thing that everyone dreamed of - becoming famous for simply doing what she loved. Her paintings and photographs would hang in galleries all over the world and he would attend each and every one of her exhibitions and smile proudly upon her.

When his son returned home from school one weekend in a happy daze and Malorie smiled knowingly, Douglas had dreams.

Blaine would be happy with the unknown Kurt and their relationship would last beyond high school. Blaine would have one of those once-in-a-lifetime loves, and his parents would be so proud of him.

Oh yes, Douglas Anderson had dreams that he would never have realized could come true when he met Malorie Blackwell in a stuffy elevator.

And he knew that, when Cooper stumbled into the house at three am with glazed eyes and an empty ring box in his pocket, his next dreams were for grandchildren to spoil absolutely rotten.

After all, that was the role of the grandfather.

* * *

><p>Agh, I have such a soft spot for Burt and Carole...and now Douglas and Malorie.<p>

So, what do you think of this glimpse into the Anderson family? Want to see something focusing on them?

Review and tell me! :D


	7. Outlandish Payments

I am absolutely desperate for Hummelberry roommate shenanigans in season 4, so have some very annoying and inconveniencing Rachel.

* * *

><p><span>We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun<span>

Chapter Seven: Outlandish Payments

"Rachel, Blaine's here."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"So you need to leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"Rachel, I haven't seen him for three months, why the hell do you think you need to leave?"

"I'll turn the TV up louder or put headphones in. I refuse to leave the house when I don't have school or work."

"Please, Rachel! I'll buy you dinner and drinks."

"No."

"I'll do the cleaning for a month."

"No."

"I'll cook every night for two months."

"No."

"Are you going to answer no to every bargain?"

"Yes."

"I'll cook every night for three months and even eat your vegan cardboard."

"Actually, I organised to meet Santana for coffee and I'm approximately three minutes behind schedule. I better be going."

"You put me through that for nothing?"

"Now you owe me cooking for three months and eating my food. It's a hard life."

"Rachel, I am going to kill you when you get back."

"You'll be in too good a mood for homicide when I get back. I'll sleep on Santana's floor and I will see you in about twenty-three hours and forty-seven minutes. Put an alarm on so you'll be fully-dressed when I get back."


	8. Morning Shenanigans

Aaaay, I have way too much fun writing roommate troubles and woes ;)

* * *

><p><span>We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun<span>

Chapter Eight: Morning Shenanigans

In the Hummel-Berry-Lopez apartment, the morning routine began at six am when Rachel shot out of bed, perfectly perky and cheerful, to climb onto her elliptical and pedal for an hour, at which point she left her bedroom, keeping quiet to avoid waking either of her roommates and incurring their wrath.

However, on this particular morning, after a late night telling stories and, eventually, getting into the drink, Rachel awoke at eight o'clock and was amazed to hear the sound of water running from the shower. "Note to self: insulate these walls," she muttered to herself as she headed through to brush her teeth, already daydreaming of coffee.

"Hi Rachel!" came a call over the pounding water as she entered the bathroom.

"We had wine last night after you went to bed, please don't yell," Rachel groaned, angling the mirror to see her face better. "Since when do you wake up before ten o'clock?"

"Didn't sleep much," Kurt replied, peering around the edge of the shower curtain. "But good morning anyway."

"Morning Rachel!" came another voice, and Rachel wheeled round in shock to see Blaine looking out at her too.

"Morning, and why are you showering together?" she asked. "Actually, scratch that, I don't want to know."

"Do you three have any idea what time it is?" Santana groaned from the doorway. "And why are we having a roommate meeting in the bathroom. Rachel, get out, make me coffee and leave these two to their morning shower sex."

"We are not!" Kurt and Blaine shouted together.

"Oh, you _so _are," Santana murmured as she turned for the kitchen and the coffee.


	9. The Joy Of A Sister

We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun

Chapter Nine: The Joy Of A Sister

Kurt rolled over with a sigh, stretching his arms up towards the headboard and listening to the joints crack satisfyingly. Only after a moment did he realise that the pillows he buried his face in didn't smell familiar, the sheets on this bed weren't as soft against his skin - all his skin, because it didn't take long to come to the realisation that he was naked. Not only that, but something heavy rested across his stomach, something which turned out to be someone else's arm, their fingers digging into his hip.

Kurt turned his head slowly to see Blaine's head on the pillow next to him. Immediately everything came rushing back as he slowly traced a finger down Blaine's wrist, the wonder of the previous night. His hand tightened convulsively on Blaine's and his boyfriend awoke with a sleepy mumble, nuzzling close to him and squeezing his hand.

"What time is it?" he asked in a garbled murmur. Kurt propped himself up carefully, wriggling further under the duvet in embarrassment, to see that the blinking red digital numbers indicated they'd already missed their first two periods.

"Oh my God, we are so late for school!" he exclaimed, horrified. Under any other circumstances, he would've been leaping out of bed and racing for the shower, but he wasn't sure what the protocol was for getting out of bed when he woke up naked next to his boyfriend the morning after said boyfriend had taken his virginity.

"Kurt, it's Friday, no one will miss us, it's fine," Blaine assured him, slowly massaging his back to calm him down and sitting up so the duvet fell around his hips. "Just come on, cuddle with me for a while. We'll make it in for lunch, someone will cover for us. Calm down and just lay with me."

Kurt looked around once in distress, but slowly slipped back into the mattress, Blaine wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling as he patted the mass of curls Blaine's hair had turned into. "You have the craziest bedhead I've ever seen," he murmured. Blaine chuckled and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his hip soothingly.

"I can't believe we did that," he whispered directly into Kurt's ear, kissing at the skin. "Thank you. I love you. Last night was amazing." Kurt hid his smug grin in the crook of Blaine's neck, wrapping both arms around him and snuggling closer so every inch of their sides was sealed together.

They both heard the sound of a door slamming downstairs and feet thudding up the stairs. "Blainers! Why aren't you at school, you lazy lump of hairgel?! Get down here right now or I'm coming to wake you up myself!"

Kurt paled immediately, trying to shrink beneath the covers. "Your sister's home? You didn't tell me your sister would be home!" he hissed at Blaine, horrified. "Oh my God, I'm naked in your bed and your overprotective sister is about to walk in."

"Take the blanket, hide in the bathroom," Blaine whispered, grabbing the emerald green hand-knitted blanket from the bottom of the bed. "I'll find you some clothes and we'll go to school once I've got rid of her."

"I'm coming in!" Natalie yelled and the door slammed open as Kurt pressed a grateful kiss to Blaine's lips and started to get out of bed. Kurt shrieked loudly and dived back under the duvet, yanking it up around his shoulders and shuddering in horror, as Natalie burst in. Her jaw immediately went slack as she took in the scene.

Far from how either her brother or his boyfriend, both blushing brightly and squirming with embarrassment, expected her to react, Natalie immediately started laughing almost hysterically, groping at the edge of the dresser and wheezing heavily, bent double with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry for barging in in the middle of morning sex," she panted, wiping her eyes. "I'll just leave. You boys have fun, and remember to use protection."


End file.
